Batteries and other energy storage devices are often used for storing energy for future use. In the context of renewable energy, such as solar or wind energy, it is common to use energy storage devices, such as batteries, to store the energy until it is ready for transmission or ready for use. Conventional energy storage device installations may have associated problems including complexity, heating, location and size constraints, other problems, or any combination thereof.
Often, conventional energy storage devices may operate well indoors and in controlled temperature environments, but may suffer degraded performance, reduced lifespan, unsatisfactory performance, and elevated risk levels if installed in hot (or cold) environments, such as proximate to a roof-mounted solar panel. Further, indoor installations that attempt to minimize the distance between energy generation and energy storage may consume valuable interior real estate. In particular, energy storage devices may occupy a large area within a structure, reducing the amount of space available for other uses.